


Tattooed

by xxforeyes



Series: Larry Drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, harry loves Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What tattoos mean to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble that came to me as I was looking for designs for a new tattoo i'm planning to get.
> 
> Enjoy! please let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes :)

Tattoos never scared Harry. He thrived on the hypnotic buzz of a tattoo gun and the way the ink looked in his pale skin. He loved the way it settles on his flesh as the burn eventually fades and leaves him marred and a little more himself.

They were his voice during the moments he was made to keep silent. When his words were locked away and he felt like screaming, he used them to defy the rules.

They were his heart, literally laid out on his sleeve for everyone to pick apart and scrutinize. They were promises of forever.

It was _I love you_ and _I'm here._

It was _I'll be your anchor._

It was _You are my home._

It was _You and I, Lou. Always you and I._


End file.
